Akatsuki High
by Dei's Artistic Angel
Summary: Tenten is a new student at a wacky school ran by the Akatsuki. This school is anything but ordinary with crazy students and even crazier teachers! But quickly she makes friends with her teachers and classmates. Rated for language.
1. New School

**Akatsuki HIgh**

_**Summary: Tenten is a new student at a wacky school ran by the Akatsuki. This school is anything but ordinary with crazy students and even crazier teachers! But quickly she makes friends with her teachers and classmates.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

Tenten sat boredly in her mother's car. "This is a wonderful school," her mother explained. "According to the broucure, Daybreak High is one of the best private schools Konoha has to offer." Tenten sighed. "Okay, mom. But why did you have to put me in a _private_ school. These uniforms are hideous." Tenten's uniform consisted of a white button up shirt and white socks, and burgundy sweater, shoes and skirt. "It's not that bad," mother replied. "It's kinda cute." Tenten huffed. The car stopped. "We're hear." Tenten sighed and grabbed her bag. "I love you, Mother," she said anoyyed. Se gave her mother a kiss. "Love you, too! Have a good first day!" Tenten nodded as she raised out of the car. Her mom drove off.

Tenten quickly noticed the other students. The girls wore the same she did and the boys wore white button ups and burgundy pants and ties. _At least I wont be the only person who looks dumb..._

She walked up to the front of the school, near the door. It wasn't time to go to class yet. All of the kids were outside, talking to thier friends. Tenten felt lonely and out of place because she was alone and didn't have anyone to talk to. Suddenly a handsome, brown haired boy walked up to Tenten. "Um, Hi," she said.

"Hey, we are conducting a survey for new students, would you mind answering a few questoins?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Is your muffin buttered?"

"What?!"

"Would you like us to asign someone to butter your muffin?"

"My what?!" Tenten said, very confused.

Some of the other boys behind him began to chuckle.

Another boy appeared behind the boy talking to Tenten. He had raven hair and silver eyes.

"Kiba," he said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I don't think this girl is interested."

Kiba nodded. "I'll see you later, cutie." He winked at Tenten and walked off.

"He wasn't bothering you, was he?" the silver eyed boy asked. Tenten shook her head. "Except for the fact I didn't know a thing he was talking about!"

The boy laughed. "You'll learn sooner or later...By the way, my name is Neji Hyuga."

"Tenten."

"Nice. Is that because your a ten? Kiba wasn't lying, you are a little hottie."

Tenten blushes. "Your not too bad yourself, Neji. But um, I'm not really looking for a boyfriend I'm just focusing on my studies."

"Oh, cool. Well, a girl has gotta have friends right? You should meet my cousin, she's over there." Neji says pointing to Hinata. He walks Tenten over to Hinata who was laughing and talking to her friends.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. This is Tenten she's new here."

Hinata waves. "Oh, hi!"

Tenten waves.

"I was thinking she could join your army of skanks," Neji joked.

Tenten quickly turned to Neji and glared at him.

"Hardy-har-har! Very funny Neji-teme. Go back over there with your friends you man whore!" Hinata yells.

Neji begins to run, halfway there he turns back. "See you in class, Tenten." and finish running when Hinata threatens to throw a shoe at him.

"Okay, guys," Hinata says to her friends. "This is Tenten, she's Neji's little girlfriend and now she's ours."

"Um, no. I'm not his girlfriend." Tenten said.

"That's okay..I know you like him," Hinata said as she patted Tenten's back. "Well, anyway this is the gang."

Hinata begins pointing out the girls who were standing with her. She pointed to the pink haired girl. "Sakura. She goes out with Sasuke.And she is SUPER strong, you don't wanna mess with her." Hinata leans over to Tenten and whispers in her ear. "I really think Sasuke is gay, don't tell." Sakura dropped Hinata to the ground. "I heard that!!" Still on the ground, she points to the bleach blond girl. "Ino. Her and Sakura are besties and she is really cool. She goes out with the gay asshole Sai..." "Shut the fuck up you bitch!!" Ino yells, slapping Hinata in the back of the head. Hinata rubs her head and laughs.She get's up and wipes off her skirt. "And this is Temari." She said, pointing out the sandy blond girl. "Her and her brother's Gaara and Kankuro just moved here. She goes out with Shikamaru...lazy bum."

Temari frowned. "And this is Hinata. The spoiled little biotch from the main branch of the Hyuga clan. She goes out with the hyper-active, dumb ass, Naruto!"

Tenten snickered. "Wow, everyone's boyfriend has something wrong with him."

"Including yours," Hinata said. "Neji's a perv..."

"What?! But he's not my boyfriend!!" Tenten yelled defensively.

"Hmm...But yeah he is a perv though," Hinata said. "He peeks on me and the girls when we have sleepovers!"

"And I heard Gaara mention that he uses his Byakugan to look in the girls locker room when we go swimming!" Temari stated.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, since this school is private and only a few gifted ninja get in, the student body is very small. So we are all in the same class," Sakura said.

Tenten nodded.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!

"See you in class Ten-chan!" Ino exclaimed as her and the others ran off. "We have Math, first hour!"

* * *

**I have a few authors notes. First, I used that "butter your muffin" stuff from the movie 'Mean Girls' so I do not own it.**

**Second, yeah I know Hinata's acting like a bitch, Ino is acting a little like Sakura, Tenten is a little quiet, and Neji is nicer than usual, but most of the characters are acting OOC.**

**and Lastly, that stuff I wrote about Shika being a lazy bum, Sasuke being gay, Sai being a gay asshole, Neji being a perv, and Naruto being a hyperactive dumbass, wasn't me. I just ask my friends what they thought were wrong with those chars, so PLEASE don't flame me for that!**

**Hope you like the first chappie! Second one commin up soon!!**


	2. Math with the Good Boy!

**Akatsuki HIgh**

_**Summary: Tenten is a new student at a wacky school ran by the Akatsuki. This school is anything but ordinary with crazy students and even crazier teachers! But quickly she makes friends with her teachers and classmates.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

Tenten followed her friends into the school. She looked around the school in awe. _Wow, this school is beautiful! It sure beats my old one!_Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Oop! I'm so sorry, sir," she said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Your lucky your a new student because if you weren' t you would be expelled!" She looked at him up and down. He was tall had red-orange hair and multiple piercings. _Not your average teacher..._

"I am the principal of this institiution. My name is Pein or Pein-sama, but I prefer to be called Principal-sama by the students."

Tenten bowed, "Uh, nice to meet you Principal-sama. I'm Tenten." She raised up.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting. If you need anything come to the office. You can see me or the vice principal there. You're math class is in room 141, don't be late and stay out of trouble."

Tenten nodded and scurried past the principal. _Damn, he's creepy..._

She approached a class and saw that it was her Math class.

As Tenten went inside, she saw most of her friends already in thier seats.

Ino was sitting in front of Hinata, who sat on the left of Sakura and Temari sat in the front, next to Kiba.

Tenten sat next to Ino, on the other side of her was a chubby boy, by the name of Chouji. He was eating some chips. "Hi, I'm Chouji!" he said with his mouth full. "You must be new."

Tenten nodded. "I'm Tenten and this is my first day."

"Oh, I hope you have a good first day."

"Thanks."

The teacher came into the room. He wore a swirly orange mask, only showing one eye.

"Hello, class! My name is Tobi and I am a good teacher! I say this because I see we have a new student!" he said. "Stand up new student and introduce yourself!"

Tenten stood up, with her head slightly down. She was smiling a little and playing with her fingernails. A few people in the class snickered.

"Well, um, I'm Tenten and I just transfered here from Konoha Ninja Academy."

"Good," Tobi-sensei said. "Take your seat and we'll get started."

Tenten sat down.

"Okay good boys and girls today we are learning geometry!" Tobi-sensei said triumphantly.

He put up a picture of an octagon. "What is this?" Tobi scanned the room for hands but no one raised their hand. "Tenten, since your the knew student why don't you go first?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders "It's an octagon," she said boredly.

"Nooo.Ten-chan! Anyone else?"

_What the hell? It's a friggin octagon!! Is this teacher retarded?_

"Shikamaru your one of the smartest kids here. Please show our new student how it's done."

Shikamaru was sitting on the other side of the room near the window. He was staring at the clouds and looking very bored.

_This guy doesn't look too bright..._

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag...It's a plexygon."

_What the hell is a plexygon?!_

"That's right, Shikamaru!" Tobi-sensei exclaimed. "You get an A!"

The class clapped.

"Temari, will you pass out these papers?"

Temari nodded and got up.

"These are some calculations for finding out things like the area and perimeter. I want you to study these," Tobi-sensei explained.

_**BRRRRRRRNNNNNNNGGG!!**_

"Okay, class have a nice day!"

...In the hallway...

Tenten was at her locker getting some books. Neji appeared on the side of her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"What's sup?" Tenten said.

"Nothing...I was just wondering..."Neji began.

"Oh, tell me in class. I think we're gonna be late!" Tenten shouted she swung her bookbag on the side of her and grabbed Neji by the arm.

Tenten stopped. "Um, where are we supposed to be going?" she asked

Neji smiled, "Combat practice. This way," he said as he pulled Tenten in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Ok, done! I hoped you like the second chapter! The next one coming up pretty soon. Let's see if you can guess who the teacher is this period?**

* * *


	3. Combat Practice

**Akatsuki High**

_**Summary: Tenten is a new student at a wacky school ran by the Akatsuki. This school is anything but ordinary with crazy students and even crazier teachers! But quickly she makes friends with her teachers and classmates.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

Neji soon led Tenten ot the gym. "You have to go to the locker room and get dressed into your training clothes."

Tenten nodded and went to thr locker room.

...

"Hey, Tenten," Sakura said. "I see you didn't get lost!"

"No, Neji helped me."

Hinata grinned. "I knew you would start going out with my cousin!" she squealed.

"No, no. He's just my friend..." Tenten said as she took off her shirt.

Temari popped out from the corner of a locker. "Then, why are you red?"

Tenten covered her eyes. "Because you yuri girls are all freaking naked!"

Everyone laughed. "Then don't look!" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten sighed, with her eyes still covered. "This locker room is HUGE! Why don't you go somewhere else and dress?"

The others shrugged and went elsewhere and eventually they got dressed and met the boys upstairs in the gym.

Tenten leaned over to Ino. "Where's the teacher?" she whispered.

"He's usually on time but I guess Principal-sama had the other teacher's in a meeting or something?" Ino whispered back.

Suddenly, a teacher with black hair in a ponytail and dark eyes stomped into the room. He was clad in all black and was drinking coffee.

He glared at the class and sipped some of his beverage. "Your wondering why I'm a little tardy? Huh, kids?"

Most of the class nodded.

"Well," he began. "I have a hangover. Does anyone know what that means?"

The blond named Naruto raised his hand. "It means your drunk?" he asked dizzily.

The teacher smiled. "Nooooo...it means I was drunk _yesterday_!"

Sakura's boyfriend, Sasuke looked at the teacher in disgust. "It means your an alcoholic..." he mumbled.

"And it means your an emo bastard!" he shot back. "Go somewhere and cut yourself!!"

Sasuke began to cry and went into the opposite corner and did what he was told.

"We have to talk about this at home little brother!"

The young sensei scanned the room and spotted Tenten. "You! Bun Bun!" he said. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, I'm Tenten. I'm new here," she said nervously.

"I'm Itachi. And I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year...Welcome to hell." Itachi whispered in a low voice.

Gaara, Temari's youngest brother shrugged his shoulders. "Itachi-sensei, I've been to hell...and you ain't got shit on hell!"

The others looked at Gaara in shock. "Whatever..." Itachi-sensei said.

"Well, since I'm hung over today. You can pair up and train or whatever..." the sensei sat back in his chair and shortly fell asleep.

Tenten stood up and began to walk towards the bleachers where she kept her weapons' bag, she was stopped by Neji.

"Tenten, do you, uh want to train with me?" he asked her.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "Um, I don't care. I just need my stuff."

"Okay," Neji replied. Before Tenten could leave an overly happy character came and glopped her.

"Hello!" the bright voice greeted.

Tenten sweatdropped. "Um...Hi.." she said in an agitated tone.

The young man clad in green jumped off Tenten's back and reached out his had for her to shake.

"My name is Rock Lee the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha!!" he stated proudly. "What might your youthful name be?"

"Er...Youthful?? Um, my name's Tenten. Nice to meet you," she said. Tenten shook his hand.

"NEJI!!" Lee yelled. "I CHALLENGE JOO!!"

"Lee. I was going to train with Tenten..." Neji said dissapointedly.

Lee laughed. "Now, Neji-kun! As my youthful father Gai would say 'A youthful one should never back down from a youthful challenge!!'"

Neji turned towards Tenten. "It's okay," she said.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed triumphantly. "This shall be a YOUTHFUL BATTLE!!" Neji and Rock Lee walked off.

_Weirdo..._

Tenten decided to train by herself, until Neji came back or someone wanted to train with her.

After about 5 minutes Neji came back.

He was sweaty and looked exhausted. "Neji...?" Tenten asked as he plopped down on the bleachers.

He lifted his head slightly. "You ok?" Tenten said.

Neji nodded.

She walked over there and stroked the back of his head, which made Neji blush. "Poor Neji..." she cooed. "All tired out."

"Were still practicing Tenten. Right?"

She shook her head. "No. I already got some practice in and plus it almost time to go." Tenten pointed to the clock.

**BRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**

Everyone in the class quickly changed back in their uniforms and ran into the hallway.

* * *

**And that's the end of that! I hoped you like it! Sorry about the delay peoples. Next Chappie coming up soon!**


	4. Foul Language Arts

**Akatsuki High**

_**Summary: Tenten is a new student at a wacky school ran by the Akatsuki. This school is anything but ordinary with crazy students and even crazier teachers! But quickly she makes friends with her teachers and classmates.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

Tenten walked slowly down the hallway of her new school. She stopped and turned to the bullentin board and the blue haired lady who was posting papers up.

"Excuse me. Miss?" Tenten said. The lady turned around.

"Hm? Yes?"

"What is that for?" Tenten pointed to the last paper she posted up.

"Oh! We are having a dance this Friday. All are welcome."

Tenten nodded.

"Your new huh?"

"Yeah...I'm Tenten."

"Konan. I'm the VP here."

_She's much nicer than the Principal..._Tenten smirked to herself.

"Nice to meet you." and Tenten contiued to walk.

Neji ran up behind Tenten. "ey...I saw you reading the board. See anything interesting?"

Tenten stopped and turned toward Neji. "Yeah, there's a dance Friday at 7 p.m."

Neji looked back up and Tenten was gone. He followed her to their next class...Language Arts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

By now everyone was in class, and Tenten in between Hinata and Shino.

The teacher was a man with white hair and purple eyes. He wore his button up shirt slightly opened baring his chest.

He turned to Tenten.

"Who the fuck are you!" he shouted.

"Oh...um...Heh. I'm Tenten, I'm new here."

"Hmmm? How old are you?"

"Um...I'm 16, sir."

"Damn, jailbait. Here's my card case you need to talk," he handed her a card with his name, number, and email on in. "I'm Hidan..."

Tenten took the card and stuffed in into her pocket. "Ok..."

_Fucking weirdo..._

Hidan-sensei walked to the board. "Okay, you little shit's I'm going to tell you a few words that you will need to use in order to expand your vocabulary..."

The class looked on attentively. He wrote something on the board. "First, word. Bitch! Does anybody know what that means?"

Temari raised one hand, while the other hand was holding a dictionary. "Hidan-sensei! I know."

"Ok, go head, Temari."

"A bitch is a female dog!"

Hidan bitch slapped Temari. "NO!!"

Rock Lee raised his hand. Hidan pointed to the youthful ninja.

"A bitch is an anoying person, almost always a female."

Hidan clapped. "Good job...any examples?"

Rock Lee contemplated for a second. "Um...Ino's a bitch!'

Ino gasped. "WHAT?!"

"Great..." Hidan looked at the clock. "Well class this shitty day is almost over with...Remember to study for the fuckinng test tommorow, assholes. We are reviewing the words 'dick' and 'shit' tommorow."

The bell rang.

"Have a great mutherfuckin' day!"

The class walked out and Tenten shuffled behind the others.

"Um...he was...um...different." Tenten said.

"Yeah, I think he rocks though," Temari said.

Ino shrugged and Hinata nodded.

"Well, this day couldn't get any weirder..." Tenten mumbled.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay ppls school is a bitch. R&R**


	5. Marine Biology

_**Akatsuki High**_

_**Summary: Tenten is a new student at a wacky school ran by the Akatsuki. This school is anything but ordinary with crazy students and even crazier teachers! But quickly she makes friends with her teachers and classmates.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**_.

_**A/N: Omg...shaman-girl-of-wind Shhhhh! Lolz! But ur right **_

As Tenten and friends approached the next class, biology, Tenten spotted something weird.

"Um...is that a shark?!" she squealed.

Ino laughed and shook her head. "That's Hoshigaki-sensei..."

"Why does he look like that?"

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno...I guess he wont talk about it...the last person who brought that up had to talk to Samehada."

Tenten looked puzzled. "What?"

Temari informed. "It's this big sword thing that he carries around. I believe it can kill you!"

"...And that's not even the weirdest part...I think he's half fish.." Hinata chimed in.

"It's not good to gossip about people, especially the teacher, I'm sure it's probably his bloodline or something..."

"I'm sure your right," Hinata said. "But...ya never know."

The 5 girls walked into the classroom. "Good morning, Hoshigaki-sensei," they greeted, all except Tenten. The friends took a seat at the same lab desk and Kisame Hoshigaki got prepared to teach. He noticed Tenten.

"Hey, there...You are a new student?"

Tenten nodded proudly. _He doesn't seem _that_ bad._

"Nice...welcome to Akatsuki High."

"Thank you."

Kisame began talking about the food chain and passed around a study guide. When the blue man came toward Tenten and friends desk, she couldn't help but stare at his gills.

"What?" Kisame said.

"Huh?" Tenten looked up at him.

"You were staring at me...What?"

Tenten shook her head. "Nothing, sir."

"It had to be something...Was it my gills...HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A SHARK BEFORE?!"

"Yes...but...but..." she shuttered.

"BUT WHAT?! YOU NEVER SEEN A PART HUMAN PART SHARK BEFORE?!"

"..." Tenten was struck with fear.

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! BLAME MY PARENTS! MY SHARK MOM AND MY HUMAN DAD! GAH!!" Kisame exploded in anger.

"Security! He's doing it again!" Naruto said as he cried out in the hallway.

Just then, a venus fly trap-man thingy came in. He was split in half with two colors a black side, and a white side.

"STOP IT!" the white side screamed out.

"NO EAT HER!!" the black side screamed back.

Tenten, who was in shock from the weirdness, fainted.

The security guard tackled Kisame, who was foaming at the mouth. "Come on now..." The white side said calmly.

Kisame was in the fetal position now mumbling ," Thy called me Jaws in middle school. JAWS!! GAH!!"

And the security guard Zetsu dragged him out. "Good job Naruto," the black side said.

Naruto smiled with pride. Zetsu bit off his hand.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The blonde nin screamed as his girlfriend Hinata ran after him. "Naruto!"

The bell rang and the chaotic class hour concluded. Neji looked at Tenten's unconscious body.

He sighed. "Guess I have to take you to the next class..." He picked her up, placed her on his back and walked off.

* * *

**Oh yeah! I'm back in business! Remember ppls R&R!**


	6. Artistic Explosions

_**Akatsuki High**_

_**Summary: Tenten is a new student at a wacky school ran by the Akatsuki. This school is anything but ordinary with crazy students and even crazier teachers! But quickly she makes friends with her teachers and classmates.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

_**A/N:Yes! It's a miracle! I finally updated a chapter in less than a month?! OMFG...well enjoy **_

Neji carried the unconsciousness Tenten to their next class, Arts & Crafts. He gently laid her body down on a chair and and shook her. Slowly, she began to awake.

"Ugh...What happened?" she groaned.

Neji smiled. "You passed out last hour. I guess with all of the ruckus and stuff."

"Oh, yeah..." Tenten's memory came back and the image of her Biology teacher having a meltdown and all of that made her shiver.

"Don't worry. That happens everyday with Hoshigaki-sensei. It's nothing."

Tenten smiled in assurance. "Um...which class is this?"

"Arts and Crafts," Neji said as he looked around the room casually. "The teachers aren't here but they should be soon."

"Okay..." Tenten put her hands on top of her head and Neji sat next to her. Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Sakura came into the room.

Ino ran to her. "ARE YOU OKAY!!"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Sorry about that...he's sorta crazy..." Hinata said.

"I see..."

"But these guys are nice," Temari added. "Although they tried to kill my brother..."

Tenten looked in shock.

"But..but...they are alright..." Temari assured.

**AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

Suddenly two men in the Akatsuki High black cloaks flew through the window riding on a giant bird.

One man, with blond hair got off. "That was fun, un..."

The other, had red hair and pouted a little. "No it was not...you almost got us killed."

"Aw, Sasori-Danna you don't know how to have any fun, un!"

Sasori got off and wiped himself off. "Hmmmph..."

The blond, Deidara smiled. "Hi, class, un! Let's get started!"

The rest of the class sat down.

"So...today we are discussing what is art to you and then you can create your own art, reflecting your personality," Sasori stated.

"I have an explosive personality, so I'm going to do my specialty...which you will soon find out, un," Deidara smiled evilly, while Sasori and the students stared uneasily.

"ANYWAYS, let's start!" Sasori said, then he noticed Tenten. "New student..."

Tenten looked up at the puppet man. "Hn...?"

"Welcome. I hope you enjoy our class!" He smiled.

"Sure..."

Deidara began to write on the board.

"What describes you?" he said as he wrote. Deidara turned back to the class. "Anyone, un?"

Chouji raised his hand. "FOOD!!"

"That's good, un... Now change it into art work!!"

Chouji grabbed a piece of paper and some ketchup and mustard. The others watched as he randomly squirted the condiments on the paper.

Deidara examined the work when it was done. "NOW THAT'S ART, UN!!"

Sasori looked disapprovingly. "Nope, I think that this puppet Kankuro did is much better..." the red head held up a creepy looking puppet with purple hair and red eyes. It was made with black wood and had strings on it like a marionette.

"No...it's too neat. Art is better when it's messy, un. And unpredictable..."

Sasori rubbed his temples. "But I think it's best when you have a _plan_ for your artwork. Messy work just wont do."

"Heheh, I'll show you how good messy work will do, un." Deidara reached into a bag and paused. "Kids watch closely as I show you the RIGHT way to do art!"

He grabbed some clay and the little mouths on his palms devoured them. He placed the hands together like he was praying. He opened his hands and three small sculptures of bugs were there. Tenten looked in amazement as everyone else stood back. They knew what he was going to do.

In an instant Deidara-sensei threw the clay figures through-out the room and yelled out "KAI!!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!**

Smoke and cement was everywhere and Tenten, yet again, fainted.

**Okay! I made it a lil bit longer because Deidara and Sasori is the best. **

**You know the routine R&R.  
**


	7. Lunchtime Brawling

_**Akatsuki High**_

_**Summary: Tenten is a new student at a wacky school ran by the Akatsuki. This school is anything but ordinary with crazy students and even crazier teachers! But quickly she makes friends with her teachers and classmates.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

_**A/N:Oh, yeah! Chappie 7!!  
**_

The bright room was a dusty blur when Tenten woke up in a daze. Neji stood in front of the girl smiling. Her friends also stood close by.

"Twice in one day...not bad, newbie."

Tenten rubbed her head. "Erg....what happened?"

"You fainted.......er.....again.." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" said Hinata.

Tenten nodded. "I think so..."

Neji helped her stand up. "There ya go." Tenten stood up straight.

She laughed. "How more crazy teachers do we have now?"

"None now.." Ino said. "We have lunch now!"

"Oh....okay." Tenten smiled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the lunch room, the kids were in line and they approached two very weird looking lunch ladies......

"Michael Jackson?!?!" Tenten said.

The lunch lady laughed. "Hahahaha! No....I am Orochimaru!"

"Oh...." Tenten looked at the gray haired man behind him/her. "Who's that?"

"This is my loyal bitch...uhm.....assistant...KABUTO!" Oro said with a giant grin.

"Would you like your lower body massage now Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"No, not now, Kabuto, we can get frisky after work..."

Tenten looked at the two with digust.

"What would you like to eat, miss?"

Tenten declined the food, thinking of where the lunch man/lady's hands might have been. No telling........

Sasuke walked up to the counter.

"Fresh meat..." Orochimaru whispered under his breath. "HI! DO YOU LIKE CANDY, SEXY!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke smiled. "YES! I LOVE CANDY! Do you have any?"

Orochimaru nodded with a devious smile on his face. "Yup. You can come back here to get it, baby."

"YEY! CANDY!" Sasuke jumped over the counter and went to the back room with Orochimaru.

Shikamaru, who was behind him shook his head. "Stupid...."

Shika walked over to the table where the group was at. "Hey....." He sat down in between Temari and Neji.

"Hey, Shika-poo....." she kissed the boy on his cheek. "What's up?"

"That dumb ass Sasuke is gonna get raped..." he said calmly as he ate a spoonful of something.

Sakura got up. "WHAT! NOT AGAIN!" She ran to the room where Sasuke was getting his 'candy.'

Tenten laughed. "Wow..."

Kiba walked over to them with Shino and Gaara and sat down.

Kiba, in between Tenten and Neji, Shino in between Temari and Gaara between Temari and Hinata, who sat next to Naruto.

"Hey there, sweet thing..." Kiba said to Tenten.

She looked around. "Huh? Me?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you....what's up?"

"Errr...nothing.......lunch I guess..."

Kiba smiled at her and leaned over to Tenten and kissed her on the lips.

"Uh......." Tenten was speechless.

"Hey, Inuzuka! Why don't you leave her alone!" Neji, stood up behind him.

Kiba turned around. "Who's gonna make me?" he stood up.

"ME!" Neji pushed him.

Kiba smirked. "Not a good idea, Hyuuga...." Kiba tackled Neji to the ground.

Kankuro ran over and started screaming. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Others ran over, too.

Tenten held onto her head. "Ugh! Please....don't fight...."

* * *

**Uhm...yeah....the lunch ladie's are Oro and Kabu....**

**Next chappie....Who will win the fight? and what class is next?  
**

**R&R!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
